falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ricky Dalton
|modspecial = |derived = |actor =Richard Cansino |tag skills = |level =1 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cautious |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Steel |hairstyle =Waster |head add ons=Hombre |height =1.00 |factions =RailroadFaction |class =radroachClass |combat style=Default |CK race =HumanRace |dialogue =RickyDalton.txt |edid =RickyDalton |baseid = |refid = }} Ricky Dalton is a Railroad informant operating in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Ricky's extensive knowledge of Boston and the outlying landscape had earned him the watchful eye of Railroad operatives. He had been under observation for eventual recruitment into the organization, because Ricky's skills meant that his potential for helping keep tabs on sights of interest and feeding important intel would be beneficial to the Railroad's cause. Recently, Ricky has been trailing the elevated highway west of the city of Lexington, monitoring the local Slocum's Joe coffee shop through a pair of binoculars. The restaurant conceals a now-abandoned military intelligence bunker, designated "The Switchboard," the Railroad's previous headquarters. The base has now fallen under the control of a group of synth troopers, deployed by the Institute. The synths have placed landmines, installed automated machine gun turrets and fortified the compound in order to prevent the reclamation of the compound by the Railroad. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * If spoken to, he will complain about raiders. * If the Sole Survivor joins the Railroad and accepts the quest Tradecraft, Ricky can be convinced to cause a distraction (resulting in his death), or provide sniper support. He may still die with the sniper option, however, as he has been known to walk into landmines. If persuaded to do an explosive distraction, Ricky will walk to near the Slocum's Joe and sit on a large rock and do nothing more. He is highly likely to be attacked by mongrel dogs or Gunners on the way and die. * If asked to provide sniper support or a distraction, he may be flagged as dead, regardless of how one ultimately chooses to infiltrate the Switchboard, when the synths in Slocum's Joe are killed and even if he survives. This will count as a murder in the Pip-Boy's crime stats. * After the quest, he will rarely appear in the Sole Survivor's vicinity, including at Home Plate and within the city limits of Diamond City and Goodneighbor. Sometimes he will follow the player character, other times he will walk back and forth between two points. Interaction is normal, and upon exiting the cell he will disappear. It is unknown whether this is intended or not. However, if the player character were to make a save before he arrives, and reload the save after he leaves, he will appear again, at the same time. Because of this, it may be scripted. He can also be found fighting raiders in a random encounter. * Furthermore, if the player character chooses to betray the Railroad, Ricky may be hostile. Due to the low damage of his rifle this will likely be an annoyance rather than a hindrance. Inventory Appearances Ricky Dalton appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * If the player character is enemies with the Railroad, his essential flag may not be removed. If this is the case and he is hostile, he will chase the player relentlessly even after fast travel. You will only be able to get him in the wounded position and he will get right back up; he can't be killed. ** To fix this, open the console, click on him or type and then . * If the player convinces him to give sniper support, his body may be found near a horde of mongrel dogs when the player arrives at the ground level, even if just moments before. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Railroad characters fr:Ricky Dalton ru:Рикки Далтон uk:Ріккі Далтон